Prongs V Padfoot, Facebook Style
by parakeetwuvs
Summary: facebook enteries from the marauders and marauder era characters. lotsa fun and a little swearing. rated k  for language, maybe higher later. :P
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi... I've been gone for forever I know I know. I've just been so blocked. And my source of inspiration, in fact, he was my penname sake, passed away. Rest in peace my sweet keet. I love you Sammi.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own MoM, Katy Perry, or Harry Potter.

Prongs v padfoot, Facebook style

Prongs: has anyone tickled the giant squid lately?  
>-Wormtail likes this<p>

Padfoot: currently watching Prongs try to woo Lily. It's so sad.  
>-Comments<br>-Prongs: Oi! You *******! I'll have you know that the lovely Lily is quite devoted to my manliness!  
>-Padfoot: you are the best friend ever Prongs. You prove my point even when it's you I'm arguing against. ; )<br>-Prongs: I love you too man!

Prongs: Lily, will you marry me?  
>-Comments<br>-Lily Evans: I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth.  
>-Severus Snape likes this<p>

Padfoot: Moony: The moon is full, and I am ready for a moonlit tussle with a certain someone...  
>-Wormtail likes this<br>-Comments  
>-Moony: I didn't know you and Wormtail were so close.<p>

Prongs: I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chopstick!  
>-Lily Evans likes this<br>-comments  
>-Moony: It's chapstick Prongs. Chopsticks are something you eat with.<br>-Wormtail: I love Katy Perry!

Padfoot: gotta escape from, get out of azkaban! Gotta escape from, break out of this hell!  
>Dude! These MoM guys are awesome!<br>-Comments  
>-Wormtail: Whats the song about? 0.o<br>-Padfoot: it's about this guy who's been framed by his best friend for the death of their other friend. And them he has to get out of azkaban to save his god son (the kid of his dead friend) from the bad friend.  
>-Wormtail: wow that bad friend sounds like a jack***!<p>

Tune in for more! ...maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It's like, bite sized. But I felt like putting it up. Like I said, I'm lacking inspiration, so I'm proud of having done this much. I feel like it's rather funny, even if it's tiny. Please review. It would really make me feel better to know that you care enough to read my stories, and it might inspire me to write faster.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, but I don't feel like saying it in a witty way today.

Dedicated to my birdie baby, Sammi. Rest in peace.

Prongs: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. ;)

-Comments

-Padfoot: That's quite good mate, we'll have to use that one.

Padfoot: I have a bloody brilliant idea for a prank involving cream cheese, duct tape and women's underwear. Pm me!

-Wormtail likes this

Prongs: I 3 Lily.

-Comments

-Lilly Evans: Screw you Potter!

-Prongs: I knew you'd come around darling. ;)

Wormtail: Has anyone seen my spellotape?

-Comments

-Moony: Padfoot had it… But trust me. You don't want it anymore.

-Wormtail: Why not?

-Moony: Errr… Remember that time when Evans convinced all the birds and all the gay blokes to go without sex for a week?

-Wormtail: I don't get it.

-Moony: He was… errr… having a dry spell….

-Wormtail: I still don't get it.

-Padfoot: I wanked with it. XD

-Wormtail: :'(

Prongs: I was NOT the one who glued all of Dumbledore's delicates to the ceiling. But I kinda wish I had…

-Padfoot likes this


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Today's theme is music and nudity! This is a come and go fic. No end in sight, but no definite continuation. For those of you who are wondering about my other stuff, idk when I'll be back to that. I'm trying to ease back in slowly, I don't think I'm ready to jump into ploty stuff. please review!

Dedication is to my Sammi, and to the lovely tadri33 for the kind words. I don't think your suggestion is possible, because I'll be leaving for college soon, but thank you for the support.

Wormtail: There's a cat under my bed! Quick! Somebody kill it!

-comments

-Padfoot: It's probably Minnie. Just take your clothes off, she'll run away screaming.

Prongs: Lily: My love for you grows like a ripe, red, rose,

And spreads within from my head to toes.

You are the ray of light in a dreary world,

You are my precious gem, my pearl.

Over my heart you have total power.

And I will love you for always my Lily flower.

-Comments

-Lily Evans: Though I think your efforts can be quite sweet,

Your poetry still stinks like your rotten feet.

I do not want your heart's power,

Nor do I want your stupid flowers.

I think you are an idiot,

And an awful bigot.

If I had wanted your affections,

I would have sought your attentions,

The only way I could love you,

Would be If the world fell to you-know-who.

So please, for everyone's sake,

Go drown in the ****ing lake!

Padfoot: Prooooooooongs! Moony bit me!

-Comments:

-Moony: I woke up to you sticking your tongue in my EAR! What did you THINK was going to happen?

-Padfoot: I sure as hell wasn't expecting six rounds of rabies shots first thing in the morning…

Prongs: Herbology in green house five today! Can't wait to wreak some havoc with the snarkle puffs!

Moony: Which one of you tossers did it? If the perpetrator does not confess within the next hour, I will be forced to exact slow, painful revenge on each one of you!

-Comments:

-Prongs: Padfoot did it.

-Padfoot: Prongs did it.

-Frank Longbottom: Actually, I did it… figured I'd try my hand at chaos causing. Sorry. :')

-Moony: I forgive you.

Padfoot: I'm too sexy for my wand, so sexy it hurts!

-Comments:

-Prongs: Yeaaaaaa mate! Take it off! *wolf whistles*

-Wormtail: My eyes…. :'(

Moony: Music comes not from my soul, but from my life force.

-Comments:

-Padfoot: What pussy are you quoting this time Moons?

-Moony: It's not a quote numbskull, I said it myself.

-Padfoot: Pansy.

-Moony: Sleep with one eye open tonight Padfoot.


End file.
